


Zimbits March/April Updates

by forabeatofadrum (maanorchidee)



Series: Zimbits Updates [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maanorchidee/pseuds/forabeatofadrum
Summary: The comic has returned, and so has the Zimbits Update Series.





	1. Salad

**Author's Note:**

> Really, I woke up this morning and the comic had updated? What a surprise. Ngozi has blessed us.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitty might be the king of pie making, but Jack has another speciality.

“Bro, have you heard?”

“No?”

“Lards is totally insane. She told us that the team needs to eat more heathy food, since she’s worried or whatever,” Ransom says, “But how can she resist Bit’s pies?”

“Bitty feeds most of the Haus for sure,” Holster agrees, “But how are we supposed to eat more healthy stuff? Bitty’s speciality are pies and other sweet baked goods.”

Suddenly, the front door opens.

“Guys, I’m Haus!” Bitty yells happily. Ransom and Holster exchange some glares. Bitty sure has a better attitude. When Lardo told him earlier this day that Betsy needs to calm down, Bitty was very offended. Bitty bakes. The entire of Samwell knows it.

Bitty has gotten quite the reputation. The other day, the women’s baseball team won a big game and Bitty went over with a lot of mini pies to celebrate their win. Everyone knows Bitty bakes. Fuck, the other day one of Holster’s econ buddies actually asked Bitty to bake muffins for her and her family. She even paid him, even though Bitty tried to protest.

Ransom and Holster slowly make their way to the hallway, not knowing what to expect. 

Well.

They certainly didn’t expect Jack.

“Bro!” Ransom basically jumped on his friend, “Guys, Jack is here!” 

Holster puts his arm around Jack. Meanwhile, from all over the Haus, people start to make their way to the entrance. They all heard Ransom.

“What are you doing here, Jack?” Chowder asks happily.

“Please, not more roses,” Dex enters the hallway too, “I’m begging you. They’re beautiful, but the entire Haus is flooded with them.”

“No, I asked him to be here,” Bitty held Jack close.

“Oh?” Lardo’s also surprised to see her friend. She looks around for Shitty, but he’s nowhere to be seen.

“Yes, because of you, Lardo,” Bitty says sternly, and the others shuffle away.

“Don’t tell me you brought Jack to the Haus to lecture me about my new rule. It’s only for the week, guys, no one is dying,” Lardo rolls her eyes, “Do you really think I would regulate your diets? That shit is all up to you. I can’t keep up with you guys.”

“No, no, no, Lardo,” Bitty quickly says, “As we all know, I am perfectly capable of making baked goods, whereas Jack here always needs my help when it comes to that.”

“… not always, Bits.”

“But he does have a special talent!” Jack and Bitty step away and the others are surprised to see that they’ve gone grocery shopping.

“Guys, prepare yourself for the best salads in the world!” Bitty says and he pushes Jack towards the kitchen.


	2. Bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitty has fanmade merch, for the better or the worst.

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Well… it’s just- are you sure about this?”

“Yes, Bits, I really want this.”

“Oh, then I guess it’s a yes?”

Jack turns back to his computer screen. He’s browsing through someone’s Etsy. 

Bitty doesn’t really have official merch for his YouTube account. Sure, he has some loyal followers that basically demanded some, but Bitty doesn’t need it. Because of that, he doesn’t mind it when his followers make some fan merch and sell it. As long as it’s appropriate, he’s okay with it.

So far, he’d only have to ask someone to take down an item once, so that’s not bad.

But when this item appeared, he almost did it for a second time.

To his surprise, the bag was very popular. The creator had to restock at least five times, because it was so popular. Bitty didn’t have the heart to take it down, because it clearly made people happy and to be honest, it wasn’t too bad. The text on it was kind of flattering.

He didn’t expect Jack to browse the creator’s Etsy though, wanting to buy that particular bag.

“This is going to change everything, Jack,” Bitty tells him after Jack has paid his purchase, “You’re the only person I know personally that has bought it. People are going to know now.”

“I know.”

“Okay.”

* * *

Three weeks later, when a photo of Jack Zimmermann heading to a Falconers practice, with a bag with the text I LOVE ERIC BITTLE, gets published, Bitty gets a lot of mentions on his Twitter.

> **Eric Bittle[@omgcheckplease](https://tmblr.co/mFRZqA9ISLgV5C1MGQ99mmA)**
> 
> And I love Jack Zimmermann


End file.
